


you and me (found another feeling)

by spunkyseaturtle



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Healing Andrew Minyard, I also don't write much so don't expect quality content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten, Support Group AU, Teenagers, Therapy, cause its the foxes, this is my first fic so its ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkyseaturtle/pseuds/spunkyseaturtle
Summary: In the small town of Palmetto, located in South Carolina, live a group of misfit teenagers that attend some of the local high schools. After being convinced by their therapist, Betsy Dobson, both Andrew and Neil decide to attend the new support group she hosts every Friday called "the foxes". A story of finding acceptance and trying to understand yourself and the world around you. Also, this is my first fic, so it's OOC and I don't write much so it's not the best. This is just for fun, and is still ongoing! :)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	you and me (found another feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic! I'm not a good writer so feel free to leave tips. The title is a lyric from Oh Wonder's song "Technicolor beat". I thought it was fitting, and the song is also amazing. This first chapter is from Andrew's perspective, but the next one will be from Neil's. This is basically just build up.

Wednesday’s were usually one of the more bearable days of the week for Andrew. Talking to Bee always helped him sort things out and make sense of his life and emotions, especially now that he was off the drugs. But today she was being less-bearable than usual.

Near the end of the session, they were working on an emotional triangle about how Nicky trying to throw him and Aaron a birthday party this month made him feel. Emotional triangles are all about teaching you that if you can change your thoughts, you can change your emotions. Bee says it’s better to think that what Nicky is doing is nice and thoughtful, not annoying and unnecessary. Andrew begrudgingly said he would try to think of it as that, not that Nicky would ever have to know. 

That’s when Bee spoke up and said something irritating. 

“You know Andrew, this Friday I start my support group and I think you should come. Some of my other patients are going to be there. It would be a good opportunity for you to meet new people outside your family,” She suggested, setting down her empty mug of hot chocolate.

Andrew’s mouth drew into a frown on the rim of his mug where he was still drinking the sweet, chocolaty liquid. 

Andrew had told Bee that he avoided people at school and only really talked to Aaron, Nicky, and sometimes his sparring partner Renee. He did not intend for her to take that as an opportunity to try to get him to meet people. 

Andrew put his mug down on the coffee table and swung his feet up to rest. “I’m not going to sit and talk with a bunch of mentally-unstable teenagers about my personal issues,” He stated. 

Bee sighed and leaned back, knowing this would take more convincing. 

“You don’t have to talk to anyone, Andrew. Just try to show up and maybe listen to the others. You’ll at least know one person there, Renee. They’ll even be snacks, the sugary kind.”

Andrew cocked his head to the side. Having stranger's issues permanently engraved into his memory would be much more bearable with brownies and Renee. He rolled his eyes, knowing he would later regret this. 

“What time does it start?” he asked. 

A pleased smile spread across her face, knowing she had just won him over. “4 pm.” 

Once the session had come to a close, Bee bid him goodbye with the usual warm smile and friendly wave. 

Andrew got up off the couch, took the pamphlet she had given him on the support group, and stuffed it into his pocket. 

“Well, until later, Bee,” he said in parting, giving her a salute then walking out the door. 

Andrew exited the building and made his way towards his car, unlocking it. Aaron still hadn’t forgiven him for using Tilda’s death insurance to buy the Maserati, but Andrew could care less. One of the things Andrew enjoyed about living in a small town was how familiar everything was. He watched out his window as he drove down the stretch of downtown Palmetto near his house, seeing the same fountain, library, statues, and brewing house that he’s passed every Wednesday for the past two years. 

Sometimes, familiarity can be good. It’s grounding for Andrew, reminding him that Tilda and Drake are gone and he can rest for the time being.

Andrew winded the corner and pulled into the driveway, noticing that Katelyn’s car was parked on the curb. Any decency left in Andrew’s mood left, realizing that he would have to deal with his brother while he was with his girlfriend. Katelyn herself wasn’t too bad, but she pushed too much sometimes and it made Andrew want to stab her. 

After putting the car in park and locking it, Andrew made his way up to the door. This is one of the times that familiarity isn’t good. 

For the fifth time since they started dating, Andrew opened the door to find Aaron making out with his cheerleader on the couch. They both startled apart and looked up to where he was now leaning against the door frame. 

“You know,” Andrew drawled, “You both really need to work on your time management skills.”

Aaron shot him a glare, and Andrew knew he would crab at him later. 

While Katelyn and his brother scrounged the floor for their shirts, Andrew made his way to the kitchen to grab a box of chocolate-covered raisins from the pantry. Raisins, Andrew had discovered, taste much better drenched in chocolate, just how most foods do. 

The house was a smaller size, but still two stories. Nicky had renovated parts of the kitchen when they moved in, so it was pretty decent. The cabinets are all cherry wood and have these little white knobs with some sort of blue flower on them. 

Once Katelyn had slipped her shirt on and kissed Aaron goodbye, the menace himself came storming into the kitchen and stood in front of Andrew, arms crossed. 

Andrew, unfazed, kept plopping raisins into his mouth until Aaron spoke up.

“I told you, Andrew, if Katelyn's car is outside, you  _ knock _ or at least before you come in! You're so disrespectful, can you at least try to be  _ tolerable _ for once?” Aaron fumed. Andrew waved his hand to the side, uncaring. Gosh, he did  _ not  _ need this extra drama in his life.

“I live here, I should be allowed to come in when I want. Next time, get a more secluded room,” he said, rolling his eyes and shoving past Aaron to the stairs. 

Aaron and Andrew’s relationship has improved over the past two years, but they still can’t stand the sight of each other most times. Andrew doesn’t know how he can care so much for someone that's such an asshole. 

Once in his room, Andrew flopped down on his bed and flipped open the newest novel he was reading,  _ Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets to the Universe.  _ Andrew’s room was relatively small, but it was his own. Much to his family’s annoyance, Andrew had painted his walls black when they moved in. They were adorned with many shelves full of books and a corkboard with random flyers, reminding him of the support group pamphlet still in his pocket. 

Random objects and nicknacks Andrew had picked up at flea markets, thrift stores, and even things that were given to him were in random locations around his room, adding some sort of personal touch. 

Andrew had made a tower of monster energy cans on top of one of his booksheves to annoy Aaron, who insisted it was dumb and unsanitary.

Andrew thought it was fitting considering “monster” was his nickname, and Aaron also seemed to think that he was dumb and unsanitary. 

A quick glance and the clock told him that Nicky would be home from work at Eden’s in a few minutes. Andrew sighed, knowing that he’d have to listen to him blabbering on about his plans for their birthday. 

Bee’s words floated back into Andrew’s mind. 

_ “Think of it as Nicky doing something nice and thoughtful for you and Aaron.” _

Looking at it that way, Andrew guessed he could see it. Last year, their family environment wasn't in the best place to celebrate the twin's birthday, which means they’ve never really had a proper birthday celebration before. Andrew knows Nicky is probably just trying to give them the childhood they never had. 

Nicky was an odd character. Andrew still cannot figure out why he cares so much.

Andrew sits up and digs the pamphlet out of his pocket. He reads some of the useless information it contains before walking over to his corkboard to tuck it behind another paper. 

_ Maybe the support group won’t be so bad,  _ Andrew thought. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't write much, so it's OOC and not the best. The slight stretch of downtown described is based on the downtown of my town that I live right next to. I plan on writing more scenes there later. Thanks for reading!


End file.
